<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost Without You | Chapter One: Awaken From a Long Dream by ShineeGirl4Ever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28336119">Lost Without You | Chapter One: Awaken From a Long Dream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShineeGirl4Ever/pseuds/ShineeGirl4Ever'>ShineeGirl4Ever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Depression, Final Fantasy XV Spoilers, Injury, M/M, Returning Home</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:55:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28336119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShineeGirl4Ever/pseuds/ShineeGirl4Ever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This started out as a rp that a friend of mine and I did together a few years ago. With their permission, I took my start for it and rewrote it, and continued on from there. I wanted to be sure that it still held our feelings in it but also that it went in a different direction. Something new. I would like to make a warning for anyone that has not played or beaten Final Fantasy XV that there are spoilers ahead and that this may not be a FIc you want to read until you finish the game. Or if you don't mind spoilers, read away ^_^<br/>It's a little short, this first chapter, but hope to make the other ones a little longer. This is also for a writing group I am part of.<br/>====<br/>It has been a few years since Noctis Lucis Caelum gave his life to make things right in the world. To bring the light back. So much has happened during that time. Things have been rebuilt and people have moved on, changed. Prompto Argentum being one of them. He had taken the loss of his best friend much harder than he anticipated. So when years later, a changed man, someone returns to his life, the blonde is at a loss at what to do.  (sorry the synopsis is a little lacking ^^; haven't posted many fics)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Iris Amicitia/Talcott Hester, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lost Without You | Chapter One: Awaken From a Long Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even though he couldn’t see, he’d recognize his voice anywhere. Ignis thought he was dreaming, that his mind was playing tricks on him but hearing Gladio confirmed it. He knew that it must be real. Noctis was back. He was alive. As if he had never died. Ignis had so many questions, but at the moment none of them mattered. He doesn’t waste any time and goes over to his King and pulls him into a hug, Gladio joining in. “Welcome home, Noct.” They had all thought he had died, and maybe he did, but all that mattered now was he was back. He pulls away finally, giving him room to breathe. He had tears streaming down his face, having not even noticed that he had begun crying. They were in the throne room in Insomnia, which in the three years that Noctis was gone, had been repaired. Much of the city was habitable again though there were still parts that had work to get down, for the most part, Insomnia had been saved and the people had returned once the monsters were killed or chased out and the homes were rebuilt. He notices Noctis look around, knowing who he was probably looking for. “Prompto isn’t here. He’s...in Lestallum. Gladio and I will drive you there to see him. I…” He sighs before continuing to talk, “I warn you, you might not like what you see. He...didn’t take your death too well. Perhaps seeing you again will bring the Prompto we knew back. Right now, Iris is with him.”<br/>
~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>
Prompto wasn’t sure how long he had been there. It felt like an eternity, all he ever saw was the same four walls that surrounded him. His only comfort was hearing Iris’s voice. She had been the one constant that kept him from fading away completely. Not that he hadn’t tried to just end it, but he no longer even had the strength to do that. He lost the will to live a long time ago. When Noctis died, he tried to keep going, to stay upbeat, and have a smile on his face. He knew that Noctis wouldn’t have wanted him to change...but the more time went by, the harder it was to pretend that he was fine. He wasn’t fine. His best friend was gone. He never even got a chance to tell him how he felt about him. He ended up throwing himself into missions, using them to get his mind off of things. Of course, the others didn’t take the death well either, but they seemed to have the strength to go on, something he lacked. He was thin and weak, he barely ate anything except for when Iris made him eat. Even if he had wanted to throw himself back into missions, he couldn’t anymore. During one particular mission, he lost his arm. Some tried to cheer him up, by saying he was lucky that it wasn’t his dominant one, but still, it made it hard to fight, or take photos though that was something he had stopped being able to do, long before he lost his arm. He turns his head when he heard Iris’s voice, she had just returned from a mission. She was a demon hunter, something that no one ever thought would happen but with how the world had changed, it happened out of necessity. To survive. </p>
<p>As he raises his head, Iris shakes her head, “Rest. There’s someone coming here to see you. Someone I know that you’re going to want to see.” She assures him. Iris walks over and places a kiss upon his head before leaving the room. </p>
<p>Now that he was alone, Prompto couldn’t help but wonder who she could be talking about. The only people that came to mind were either Ignis or Gladio, and while it was true that he did like to see them it wasn’t that long ago that he saw them. Who else could she mean? </p>
<p>As if his thoughts were heard there was a knock on his door. Entering first was Ignis, followed by Gladio but who came next made it seem like time had stopped. “N..Noct?” He stammers over his words, unsure of what he saw was just an illusion. That his mind was just playing a trick on him. It wasn’t until he heard the raven-haired male speak when he felt his hand on his shoulder that he knew he wasn’t dreaming. Prompto could feel his body giving out, his vision blurring from the tears that had formed and he had given no warning before wrapping his arms around Noctis’s waist, his head buried into his lower chest. </p>
<p>“Is it really you? This isn’t some trick?” Prompto managed to get out, his voice was a little muffled. At first, he heard no reply, just felt arms wrapped around him. For a moment he was beginning to think he really was just hallucinating. That the one he was hugging was someone else, that his mind was just making him think it was Noctis until...finally he heard the male speak. “It’s me, Prom. I promise. I’m really back, and I don’t plan on leaving your side anytime soon.” There was a slight shake to his voice and it sounded a little deeper than he had remembered but there was no mistaking it. This was Noctis. </p>
<p>Whether it was from the shock of it all or just his body telling him that he needed rest, he finds himself drifting in Noctis’s arms, until he is out. Noctis taking the liberty to lay his head down onto the pillow though rather than leave his side, the former to be King took the blonde’s hand in his and took to sitting on his bedside. He would not leave his side, not now or ever again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>